


In a million years | A BNHA X READER

by threemonthsold



Category: Assassination Classroom, Tokyo Ghoul, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Anger, Angst, Attempted Murder, Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Bisexual Female Character, Blood and Gore, Character Death, Control Issues, Corpses, Death, Emotional Manipulation, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Flirting, Gay, Gore, Graphic Description, Graphic Description of Corpses, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Illegal Activities, Insanity, Jealousy, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Yaoyorozu Momo, Lies, Loss of Control, Major Character Injury, Mommy Issues, Murder, Near Death Experiences, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Trauma, Psychopathology & Sociopathy, Reader Has a Quirk (My Hero Academia), Religious Conflict, Self-Hatred, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Dancing, Slow Romance, Swearing, Trauma, Underage Prostitution, Underage Smoking, Villains
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:08:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 19,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28502748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threemonthsold/pseuds/threemonthsold
Summary: She was the kind of storm you wouldn't run away from, but chase. Chase the mysterious lightning, the immense strength it held, wandering through the clouds and finding a spot to hit on the hard ground, the way the blue light afforming from the abyss in the sky perfectly shaped the chaos it brang with itself.Ah, the chaos. The imperfect abstracture, the masterpiece that everyone hated but still brought. Chaos, even saying the word perfectly rolls of your tongue, even though it was everything but perfect.She was just like that. She was a mess, fucked in the head, call it whatever you want. But she was so seemingly perfect that you'd think she could never cause all the things she did.BNHA X GHOUL? READERDISCLAIMER: this story has a very very slow build and heavy angst is planned once everything comes to place
Relationships: Akabane Karma/Reader, Bakugou Katsuki/Reader, Dabi (My Hero Academia)/Reader, Jirou Kyouka/Reader, Kaminari Denki/Reader, Original Character(s)/Reader, Shinsou Hitoshi/Reader, Todoroki Shouto/Reader, Toga Himiko/Reader, Uraraka Ochako/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24
Collections: BNHA LIST OF READING





	1. Of Letters and Comebacks

The black tint of ink dripped onto the white paper below her elbow, whilst she angrily looked at the paper with furrowed brows.

'Mother' is the only thing written on the delicate white paper. The drop of ink that fell onto it annoyed her for seemingly no reason at all, just seeing the imperfection form on the letter made her clench the paper in her fist and throw it behind herself whilst she frustratedly gripped her hair and chewed on her lip.

This wasn't her responsibility after all. She didn't need to necessarily write the woman a letter, the only thing she NEEDED to do is choose for herself once in her life. Her legs shook beneath the desk, before she stood up and glanced at her blue eyed friend. The man smirked at her, his black hair swaying on his head when he whipped his teasing gaze from her. 

"Dabi." her sharp voice made him swish his head her way again, not holding the dry sounding laughter that was errupting from his lips. Y/N's eye twitched at his state, making her want to step his way and gauge out his eyes. 

"H-sorry! You're just so angry it's starting to become a joke." Dabi looked at her, who glanced at her stash of ripped up letters and then back at him. 

"I'm not angry, I'm frustrated."

"Crazy how your mother is not even a part of your life anymore and you're still letting her get to you, this much at that." that made the girl clench her teeth in remembarance of the unsteady past she held with her mother. The not so nice memory of how easily she was manipulated into giving the sick woman the exact reaction she wanted, only to be called insane and mentally unstable whenever she was to snap.

Not that she wasn't all of that, but it still hurt.

The enchanting red eye colour turned into a sharper e/c when it also occured to Y/N how she was just about to snap at Dabi.

"Hey." she was startled by the close proximity she was met with when she turned around to greet the owner of the gruff voice. Dabi was looking at her with a serious expression, much less flirtatious and carefree than it was before.

"You want to go back to writing the letter? But we can always do this later you know." she quirked an eyebrow.

"'We?' By 'we' you mean me getting angr-no, FRUSTRATED while you stand in the corner and laugh at my misery?" Dabi let out a laugh. The girl fell back into a chair, which kind of stung her back that she covered it with a smug smirk, crossing her legs in a strange position. 

"Heh, yeah. But isn't that what you did with those 1-A kids?" her hand flew to her collarbone as she threw her head behind in a rather dramatic manner before she whipped her head again so she could sarcastically gawk at the male before her.

"Hmph, yeah sure. And what about it? They probably forgot about who I was anyways. They're all big fucking kids now, aren't they?" she set herself in a position where her elbow rested on the sofa, while she was holding up her chin with her palm. 

"That's not exactly what I thought you'd respond with."

"What you you mean."

"Do you-  
he interrupted himself. 

"Do I what."

"Do you miss them, Y/N?" he asked in something that sounded more of a threat than a soft question. She met the gaze that matched his tone, one that was demanding for an instant answer.

"I don't miss them. That's disgusting." she answered. 

"That's good. Stay that way." he demanded, making Y/N grip the wrist holding her chin, almost digging her nails into her soft flesh.

"Don't fucking tell me what to do. I can miss them all I want and you won't be able to do shit about it." Dabi looked at her with a scrunched up expression, hinting at disgust. 

"What's up with you today?" that sentence alone made the girl release an almost maniac-like laugh, looking at her partner in crime with a look that screamed 'are you stupid' all while she was shooting him a wickedly wide grin.

"With me? Dabi, what the actual fuck are you even talking about."

"I'm just saying, you seem out of it today."

"I'm ALWAYS out of it, I've lost my shit a long time ago, I thought we already discussed this." she laughed at the last part of her sentence before wiping the bit of saliva on her mouth with her sleeve. Dabi didn't respond. 

"Ha, pissing your pants, are you?" Dabi shot her a look.

"Just kidding dude." she waved her hands around in defense.

"Gee, and you tell me I'm out of it." she hmphed and glanced at the clock. Grabbing her coat, she pulled it over herself, brushing next to Dabi's figure making him glance at her, a bit startled.

"Where are you going?"

"Home." Dabi didn't dare to speak a thing to that, making Y/N nod as a goodbye, as she jumped from Dabi's window, giving into the air carrying her back to the ground and on her feet. 

Y/N made her way through the busy streets and crowds with her coat covering her head, before she noticed a few pro heroes guarding the dark allies she had to go through to get home.

Panic was evident on her face, before she calmed herself down with rubbing her collarbone with her fingers, before she face-palmed upon realization that she had to go all the way around the town to actually get to her home, which would be a pain. 

She never signed up for this. She could just kill someone to catch their attention, she could.  
She could probably beat them anyways, she would slice them in half, leaving them to die a slow death while she was going to escape. 

It wouldn't be a first time, so what's stopping her?

Nothing, in fact. She should just do it. Either way she wouldn't get caught, whether she was running away or fighting anyone. It was all a pain in the ass. Heroes were a fucking pain in the ass. If they and their stupid fucking selves didn't fucking exist she would already be home. 

On second thought, if that was the case, she wouldn't even BE a villain. None of this would happen if it weren't for fucking heroes. They ruined her childhood and life and now they want to stop her from going fucking home?!

Stupid fucking heroes, with their stupid fucking faces and stupid fucking quirks.

She walked through behind the tall buildings, gripping the inside of her palm with her nails, clenching her jaw so hard it could break. She was breathing through her mouth, almost drooling from it, recieving weirded out looks from the people who would walk past her. 

'They deserve to die. They ruined everything for you and now they don't want to let you go home. Fucking nuisances. I hate them. I hate them so fucking much.'

When she looked up she noticed the huge gap between her and the people waking past. None were looking exactly at her even though it was clear they were annoying. 

And once fucking again, she felt negativity surround her because of heroes.

They don't even know what they did to her. It was all their fault, all their fault. And they don't even know it, they just stand there with their stupid fucking fans who think they're all fucking idols worthy of fucking worship. 

Fuck them, fuck them all. Fuck them fuck them all over and over and over. 

Y/N was done.

Two black wing-like organs broke through the cloth of her coat, before she with not even a flap, blasted herself off to what could only be described as fucking oblivion. She dissapeared in the speed of lightning, as her coat got lost in the air, revealing the girl's bruised knees and arms, as she covered her face with her bloody knuckles, shielding herself from any bugs or dirt that would fly into her face.

The only thing she didn't notice was two wine red eyes looking at her in shock, before the male looking at her recognized the girl's beyond strange wings and without hesitation started running where he felt the wind sway. 

Meanwhile the girl was gliding through the air with her sharp 'wings', they slowly burned the tip of the flesh under them off, therefore stinging the female as she had to step down onto the ground. Not before she turned around mid air to glance behind her in hopes no one was following her, and once she was sure in her safety, she braced herself for the fall. 

The moment her feet connected with the ground, she felt cold liquid drop from her knuckles down onto her fingers, sliding to her pitch black nails and hanging on there before she would shake the blood off. 

She turned her head to catch herself on top of a high building she didn't seem to know the exact location of.  
The fact that her emotions cost her a huge risk once again made her completely ignore her own mistake and shift the blame onto who else but the fucking heroes. 

I mean not that she didn't have the right to.

The glowing black aura coming from the girl became more free, flying away from her in all directions and flowing back to her once she inhaled the air around her.

She rose up her hand and licked off the blood on her knuckles when she came with view with other buildings close to her.

The girl readied herself before jumping off from the building, gripping onto the edge of the other building with both of her hands, before she pushed herself forward with an inaudible grunt, before repeating the action two more times, and getting up to her feet on the last jump. 

She was close enough to her apartment, so hoping her wounds healed, she jumped from the building and into the unknown.  
__________________________________________________

Bakugou was sure it was her. It had to be. The ghoul whore, that fucking bitch. It had to be her. No one else carried around those stupid flappy ass wings, not anyone that he knew. It was her, he had her right in the palm of his hand and she escaped. The fucking bitch. 

"H-Hey dude, you okay?" the red-headed friend that Bakugou would never actually admit being fond of, Kirishima called out to the blonde upon noticing Bakugou's being unusually paranoid of his surroundings. 

"I saw her." Kirishima blinked with confusion. 

"Uh, you gotta be a little more specific-

"THE GHOUL WHORE YOU FUCKING EXTRA." Kirishima's brain instantly processed the nickname as he looked at his best friend with concern. 

"Bakubro, are you sure? I mean-

"You fucking think I'm stupid or something? I know those fucking shitty ass wings when I see them, it was her." he snapped at the boy, he wasn't yelling, but sounded a lot more threatening. 

"So what if it was her?" Bakugou didn't expect that question. 

"What were you going to do if you got to her?" Bakugou was once again, taken aback. Glaring at the redhead, he clicked his tongue and shoved his hands in his pockets. 

"I'd beat the shit out of her." Kirishima didn't know how to react to that, Bakugou wasn't smiling or holding some sort of the usual smug look and confidence he had. 

"That doesn't sound very heroic, you know." he smiled at him, trying to ease his mood, which didn't help when Bakugou completely ignored him. 

"Hey man, I'm just trying to help." 

"Well you're not doing a good fucking job at it."  
Bakugou seemed lost in thought for about a minute or two before he spoke to Kirishima again.

"Now that we know she's here, we gotta get her. No actually, fuck that. I have to get her. Once we do that we can throw the bitch behind fucking bars where she fucking belongs." Kirishima wasn't surprised by Bakugou's bluntness, it was even pretty casual. The thing that made him reconsider asking Bakugou about his plan was the fact that he was so sure he wanted Y/N out of his life. 

Kirishima loved everyone, and saw the good in everyone. But all in all, according to him, Y/N L/N was a terrible person at that. He was never especially close to her, but she seemed kind enough for him even to give in whatever act she was always putting. She was a master manipulator, a liar, a traitor. Everything no one else in 1-A was. 

And yet there he was, missing her even after she literally tried to brutally slaughter them. 

Bakugou and her were pretty close though, so knowing that Bakugou made up his mind so quickly about her made him not only want to ask him to reconsider his own feelings before acting but also reconsider his own strength. 

He said it, they weren't as close, and yet he seemed to miss her more than Bakugou. 

Did that make him weak? 

I mean as close as you can get to Y/N, they were always pretty close. He had her back and she never had his. In fact, most of the time when Kirishima would look back, Y/N was the one setting him up. 

It was almost stupid, thinking that you could even merely tolerate someone like that if they put you through so much torture and in the end didn't even get what they rightfully deserved. 

Y/N wasn't going to get arrested for her crimes, not unless she was dead. He's seen it himself, it would be pretty much impossible, so her ultimate punishment would be, 

Kirishima's hatred. 

Not just his, all of 1-A in general. They deserved to say they hated her, they should. 

But they don't. And it's stupid. She's stupid for getting them into this. 

And they were all stupid too, not seeing right through her act and all the red flags. 

So in conclusion, karma wasn't going to come to Y/N anytime soon. What would even make Bakugou think he could put Y/N behind bars? He was powerless over her. Not in terms of physical strength or quirk but more of power and sometimes just luck. 

Not like Bakugou cared in the end, his only goal was to beat her ass and that's what he was going to do. 

Even if it took a million years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright. I know I probably should have put this in the beginning but please read the descriptions in the book. Some people just read the dialogue and obviously don't understand how a description can affect the experience. There are descriptions of how Y/N's quirk affects her appearance and just in general her spirituality, which would help you understand her better. You know what, just read everything. Everything is important. And not everything is revealed at first.
> 
> Feedback on the story plot, kudos and just critism in general is greatly appreciated.


	2. Of Attempts and Failures

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C/C= colour of choice

Akabane Karma looked at the stranger in the same c/c coat waking through the seemingly empty street at about 4AM.

He recognized the stranger from a day ago, and the day before that, not to mention the day before that too. The fact that they always covered their face with their hair, walked through the same streets every day at a specific time.

Or what some people would call work. 

If Y/N wasn't a villain, it would be more than clear that it was suspicious but it was an everyday life of everyone.

The thing that was suspicious to Karma was the fact the stranger was undoubtfully acting strange everytime they were met with a pro-hero.

Karma being a vigilante, didn't really give a shit about that alone, it was more the fact that they would avoid any contact with them, stop in their tracks therefore causing a bigger crowd forming in the centre of the loud and already crowded enough streets.

Or it was the fact how they were obviously unaware of their surroundings and unaware of the weird looks they were recieving or even to put it any more simple, 

the fact that they literally flew in the sky upon seeing a pro-hero.

Before Karma obviously saw that event, he was thinking 'okay a drunk crazy person, nothing new' but then again there was something about them seeming completely sober and aware that made him uneasy and curious.

She was a damn villain, and that was the only option left.

But it would be ridiculous to report someone who might be an innocent person, especially with Karma having quite the colourfull past with the police and false accusations, after all he was not a good person either. 

So today was the infamous day Karma Akabane would confront they crazy drunk person he had seen fly to the sky in the speed of lightning.   
____________________________________________________

"Hands up in the air and don't move until I tell you to." Y/N froze in place, not daring to look back at whoever was behind her.

She quickly spread her gaze around her surroundings, scolding herself, trying to think of a way to solve this without having to spill much blood.

She let her arms rest by her sides once she took her hands out of her pockets, before lifting them up slowly when she came upon the conclusion that she had to kill whoever was the person behind.

"Now slowly turn around, no tricks." the redhead behind her smugly leaned onto the wall, putting up a threatening voice, making it sound like he had a weapon on him. 

He was a bit surprised to see the stranger calm and collected, what for though? Wouldn't you be scared? Anyone normal would.

Then the honey-eyed male reminded himself of the fact that whoever they were they certaintly weren't normal.

"What are you waiting for?" he called out to the girl, who wasn't moving an inch from where she was before.

Karma clicked his tongue in annoyance and without thinking, stepped one step closer to the stranger, and was certaintly not expecting for the quick witted girl to pull out a slythe from their back and in a matter of moments, find themselves behind Karma while a unfamiliar feeling of fear corrupted the boy when he felt the cold weapon press against his neck. He was bent down, very close to releasing a whimper out of the pathetic feeling that was known as fear.

The person's breath was evidently felt on the nape of his neck, it was cold, icy, imitating the exact same body heat the stranger's body radiated, which was none. It sent a shiver down his spine, as he made an attempt to not give into fear and the uncontrolable shaking of his legs.

Their palm was pressed against Karma's shoulder, holding him still in place without having to keep him down, the pressure of Y/N's icy cold skin kept him just still.

But just in case, Y/N kept her leg close to his ankles.

After a moment of silence, Y/N spoke.

"A vigilante, tch." with that, she let the boy go, leaving him to turn around and somehow clumsily pull out a knife since his fingers still felt cold from the immense pressure.

The girl before him leaned onto her slythe with a monotone look in her eyes, piercing through him like a needle.

The sun was beginning to show more clearly behind the buildings their fight was being held at, where the sunshine gently stroked Y/N's hair, revealing a more clear shade of a black aura radiating from her body.

Her hand rose up to scratch her cheek when he finally caught a glimpse of her face. 

One side of her face was overthrown by a shadow, making her skin seem more pale(unless you're black or any other kind of POC) whilst the other side was gently brushed by the sunlight, leaving kisses and revealing the unique beauty marks/freckles/acne/whatever her face was graced with. 

"What's your name?" Karma dusted off his shirt and asked smugly, once sure he was in no danger. 

"My name is irrelevant. How about you?" she replied bluntly. 

"Now what would I gain from telling you that?" 

"Well for instances I wouldn't kill you." 

"What makes you think you can kill me?" the girl looked him up and down with a quirked eyebrow before speaking. 

"A lot." Karma clenched his teeth, was she even daring to underestimate him? 

"Karma Akabane, also known as Unkillable." Y/N almost burst into laughter.

"Your alias sucks." that made Karma become unnerved and mostly annoyed, wanting to punch the girl in the face right at that moment. 

"Shut up." Y/N wasted no time after that before she spoke to the boy once again. She sighed and stepped closer to him. 

"Now would you care to fucking explain what was that back there?" 

"You do know waking around with a slythe and a pair of suspicious looking wings would spark someone's attention eventually, right?" Y/N had to admit, she got too heated into a minor inconvenience, letting her emotions affect her choices again. 

"Hm, right. Still, you could have gotten killed." not taking the blame as always, she shifted the guilt to Karma instead. Not that she was wrong, she would have killed him in any other scenario. 

"So you ARE a villain then?" Karma tried to flip around the topic.

"Damn right. A good one at that." it was a disgustingly pride tone. It made Karma's blood boil, how this girl was so fucking proud of the virus and nuisance she had become. Killing the innocent with no remorse or guilt, at that, she was PROUD of what she's doing. 

It's sickening, she was sick. 

He noticed the red eyebags the girl had, was it an affect of her quirk or just a weird feature? God dammit, can she read hid mind or something? 

"Hm, alright. Are you going to kill me now?"

"No, not here at least. You're lucky that the sun is still shining you know." how disgusting. She was showing mercy to HIM? How fucking dare she. Fucking idiot. She thinks she's above him or something? She thinks she could beat him? 

"You can go your way now, I won't harm you. Take it as you will, a warning, a threat, mercy? I don't give a shit, don't get in my way or else this won't be so merciful next time." there was that again, her showing pity. Oh he could kill her so nicely and delicately frame her body in a fucking nice white coffin, fucking bitch. 

Her showing mercy. How fucking ridiculous. She was basically begging for her life not just a second ago. 

Without a word more, he drew in his knife and bumped past her, although not daring to touch her shoulder or appear rude by any means, with the subconcious fear that she would change her mind bubbled in his stomach. 

What a fucking demon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so if you're wondering why I put acne as a pretty feature, I did that on purpose. I find people with acne to be very gorgeous, I like how when I see someone with freckles and pale skin their skin appears to be pink-hued and it just looks etheral to me. Honestly pimples are just pink freckles.


	3. I'm never doing that again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pay attention to details, dear friends😏

It was another impatient night of Y/N trying to come up with anything to write to her mother. The thing was, she didn't have to write anything. Her mother was finally out of her life for good and not so long ago, and the last thing she left behind herself was the fucking plead for Y/N to write to her. 

The bitch. She knew how to make a good exit, she knew how to get to Y/N even though she thought she made it clear that M/N didn't even deserve to breathe the same air as Y/N.

Well, that was a bit hypocritial, wasn't it?

Considering Y/N wasn't any better than her mother, lying to class 1-A who considered her their friend and then later on trying to kill them with no remorse.

It made Y/N's skin crawl.

The fact she was nothing better than her mother. 

If anything, her mother was an abusive fucker, but not a murderer for fuck's sake.

The only fucking way to deal with the whore was to face her, according to Dabi. Letters wouldn't help since he claimed Y/N has a subconcious wish the beat the God out of her mother.

He wasn't wrong, obviously. She wanted to make her pay for the shit she did, the things she maybe didn't even consider, rotting in that jail behind bars.

The thought of her mother suffering behind bars and regretting her stupid actions made Y/N's mood switch quickly, with her lip twitching under the shadow of the strands of her hair which covered her face as she leaned onto the table and rocked back on the chair in between her sighs.

A handle twisted when Y/N swished her head to find Dabi with a towel with the stains what looked like black hair dye, wrapping the cloth around his palms and fingers, shaking the fuck out of his hair to attempt and dry it. 

Y/N snickered, when Dabi shot her a tired look. She looked away, raising her hand to pretend she was looking at something in between her fingers. 

"You dye your hair? Since when?" she smugly looked through her fingers while Dabi tried to find his shirt. Rummaging through the mess that her apartment was, he spared her a side glance. 

"Since now. Did you see my shirt anywhere?" straight to the point, or avoiding the question, Dabi was truly an enigma to her. 

"The fuck you asking me for? I can't find my way around this shithole either, so you're asking the wrong girl." she seperated her look from Dabi to her desk when she saw he didn't plan on responding to her any longer after that. 

"You want me to help you or something?" feeling as if she'd upset him, Y/N quirked up again, glancing at the white-haired male.

"No."

"Fine! Not like I cared, just-gh, shut up." with a frustrated sigh she stood up and headed towards the balcony, letting herself give into the fresh hit of air that came out once she opened the balcony door.

Y/N eventually felt her nose feeling number, with her bare feet standing on the cold cement, she wiped her nose with her sleeve, scrunching up her nose in the process.

She simply needed a break from anything. Just a quick minute without the thought that she was probably going to end up visiting her mother in jail or Dabi being an asshole for no fucking reason. 

Speak of the devil, Y/N didn't even bother turning around when she heard the soft footfalls of whoever was behind her, this case, Dabi.

He leaned on the white fence, earning one quick glance from Y/N who smirked at the sight of him.

"I see you found your shirt."

"Pch, ha-yeah." he let his head hang low as a dry laugh escaped his throat. Y/N turned her hear to him to find her own chapped lips stretching in a wide smile, soon errupting into laughter for no reason at all. 

"You smell like shit." Y/N spoke through laughs. 

"Yeah." he responded when Y/N noticed his shiny teeth   
illuminating a peculiar sparkle in the smile of the male under the innocent moonlight. He buried his head in his arms for a second, whilst the laughs of both of them died down. 

Y/N was left with a ghost of a smile painted on her lips, glad to see Dabi's mood lightened even in the slightest. 

"Sorry for being an asshole to you earlier or whatever." Y/N's ears perked up at her friend's voice speaking out to her with a strangely hesitant undertone. 

"Pfft, I didn't even notice." she rubbed the back of her neck with a nervously confident grin made her way up to her dark/light/tanned face. Dabi glanced at her before taking a look at the citizens below, waking hurriedly to their destinations. There was an occasional horn heard in the distance, or just the overly comfortable sound of silence. No in between. 

"Hey." Dabi caught the girl's attention, when her eyes were met by a cigarette in between Dabi's fingers. 

"Uh-wow, uhm-  
she stood silent for a moment, brushing her gaze over Dabi's hand and his face, hoping for him to retract his hand. 

Instead, she heard a snort coming from the male when he actually did take his hand back, placing the said cigarette in his own mouth. 

"What?" she pryed, while Dabi shook his head, saying 'nothing, nothing' whilst he squeezed the cigarette in between his teeth. 

"No, no, what is it?" Dabi looked at her with a smirk and shrugged. 

"I dunno, just didn't expect you to be such a pussy." Y/N immediatly growled at her friend. 

"HEY, I'm no fucking pussy! Gimme another cigar!" she demanded with a sharp tone, making Dabi laugh. 

"I don't have any." 

"You're lying, you fucking bitch, now gimme another one! I'm not a fucking pussy, and I'll prove it." she sounded ridiculously serious over the small insult, as Dabi stared at her for a moment before pulling another cigar out of his pocket and smashing it onto the girl's open palm. 

She looked at the cigar with a questionable suspicion, before gulping the stress down and awaited for Dabi to light his own. 

In the middle of her intense focus on the cigar, she felt her hand push back a little when she saw Dabi connect the end of his cigar with her's, making the end of her's spark up for a split second. 

She brought the item(i cant find a fucking replacement word, fuck.) close to her lips, and inhaled before she could even see Dabi raise his hand. 

The fact that she inhaled too quickly and started coughing up smoke was hilarious, but it was the fact that Dabi wasn't even focused on her coughing and tear-eyed state, it was the priceless need to prove herself to people that she would put herself through so much more embarassment that made Dabi laugh. 

Or it was her being a fucking idiot, maybe it was that too. 

"F-Fucking hell." she coughed her fucking feelings out while Dabi laughed, making her grunt in anger multiple times. Trying to think of how not the seperate his limbs, she finally regained herself and was met with Dabi snickering at her even though her sharp eyes pierced through him so smoothly anyone who wasn't Dabi in that case would fear for their life. 

"I'm never fucking doing that again." and then, 

she punched Dabi in the face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is also done. Kudos, comments and feedback is appreciated.


	4. Idiotic Failures

Y/N angrily threw a cigar under her feet, stepping on it and rubbing her feet on the already smushed item as if it was a dormat. Her crazy look was directed at the ground, but she was mad at Dabi and Dabi only. 

The bastard in question stared at her whilst leaning against a walk, and knowing her, it was better to leave her alone in this type of situation. 

"God fucking dammit, god fucking dammit..." she mumbled.

"GOD FUCKING DAMMIT DABI!" Dabi didn't dare to show fear, but her mad looks and occasional screams would really scare even fucking god himself. She raised her foot from the dust that was left of the cigar and stomped over to her friend, throwing an accusing finger at him. 

"You're so fucking stupid, you know that?! You're such a fucking idiot!" she spat in his face, where whenever she would stop yelling, Dabi would wipe off the bits of saliva left of her mouth.

When he stayed silent, she'd get even more mad and just furtherly push him over the edge. When he'd speak, she would find a way to twist his words against him and make him feel inferior in any way possible. 

He loved her but God did she remind him of her mother sometimes. 

"Why aren't you saying anything?! We could've died out there because of your fucking dumb bitchass. Do you really have nothing to say?!" she screamed.

"What the fuck do you want me to say?" 

"Oh I don't know?! Maybe a 'I'm sorry for putting your fucking life in danger?!' That'd be a very nice fucking start." Dabi clenched his jaw. 

"Okay. I'm sorry for putting your fucking life in danger, there, now ya happy?" 

"Are you seriously going to give me fucking attitude right now?! I'm not the one who cost us the extra 70.000 fucking yen?! With that I could have basically payed rent in fucking advance, Dabi! We would be good for the next two months but NO-

"How the fuck is that MY fucking problem?!" Y/N laughed in disbelief at the thought that he had the audacity to defend himself.

"Oh but it fucking is Dabi, trust me. You see, because we would have split the money any other way, now thanks to YOU, I get to have the whole fucking stash." Dabi grabbed the laughing girl by the collar, pulling her closer to his face. 

"Who the fuck do you think you're talking to?" having the girl laugh in his face again made him feel like he truly was some kind of nuisance, but that just made him rage even more. 

"YOU, you fucking asshole! Now put me down before I slice your fucking head off!" Dabi let go of the girl's collar with a rough push, making her stumble back while fixing her collar while glaring holes in Dabi's head. 

"Fuck you, Y/N." Y/N could swear she could hear her own blood bubbling and rising in her veins just hearing her friend. 

"ME?! I'm not the one who was messing around with the cops like we weren't on a fucking timeline?!" Y/N would angrily point her hand to her chest and then swish the air with it while Dabi shrunk to himself, a darker aura surrounding both of them every time the other spoke. 

"It was because you were taking so fucking long." he tried to speak calmly, not wanting to lash out at the girl, knowing all too well what would happen if his fire was about to break out in her direction. 

"HOW THE FUCK DID YOU EXPECT ME TO DO ANYTHING WHEN YOU WERE THE ONE WHO-

"SHUT THE FUCK UP, Y/N. You're saying all of this as if you've never fucked up before." 

"Even if I ever DID fuck up, we still got what we fucking wanted in the fucking end. But your shitty ass decides to mess everything up when we reaaallly didn't fucking need it! I killed a fucking cop because of your stupid ass, do you even know what that means? I'll tell you what it means, it means BOTH of us are probably going to rot in jail even longer than we were supposed to originally, so you're just digging your own grave at this point. " at the end of her speech, Y/N smacked both of her hands on her face, gripping her skin with her nails, placing her elbows on a nearby desk while she tried to breathe in and out in an attempt to calm herself down. Those were heavy breaths, the really audible ones, the sharp inhales and heavy exhales, showing that Y/N was in a state that could be described as sensitive. 

Dabi on the other hand came to the conclusion that he was just losing his cool over some fucking girl who thought she knew what she was talking about. He couldn't possibly let himself lash out on her, knowing too well he's too tired to fight her at this hour. 

"You should be on your knees, fuckin', praying or something, honestly." 

"Hah, I could say the same for you." Dabi looked over his shoulder to see the corner of Y/N's eyes were prickling with tears that she didn't let escape.

She was never the overly emotional type, so it should have hit him by that point that he probably really did fuck up a lot.

A shame it was that it, as a matter of fact, DIDN'T hit him. 

His eyes widened for a second while she angrily turned away from what looked like a judgemental gaze. 

"Are y-

"Shut the actual fuck up and get out of my fucking house." Dabi's breath hitched when he walked over to Y/N and grabbed her by the shoulder, trying to spin her around to face him when she grabbed his hand and harshly tugged towards herself, making Dabi fall. 

With a grunt, he lifted himself off his knees and turned around to find her pointing her slythe at him with a look that the strong would shiver upon seeing. 

It was an emotionless look, one with no mercy, one that didn't see him as her friend, it was a look she'd give to the fuckers she'd usually kill for fun. 

'No man can kill another man without objectifying them, seperating the person part that was in that someone, percieving them as nothing more than an object with nothing but the ability to move. That's how I look at other people.' she once told him, which would come back to him from time to time, whether it was him seeing it with his own eyes, her mercylessely ripping out the slimy heart of a human's organism, leaving traces of silky, warm and sticky blood on her own fingers, tracing her face with patterns of their blood as a hobby, and then washing it all off like it never happened, 

or was it this situation instead. 

He felt the cold metal press against his throat, and as if it was sharper than a monster's nail, it tugged some of his skin open, revealing a soon to develop red wound that would release a drop of the addicting red liquid onto her cheap floor, making Y/N visibly cringe. 

"Get out." he stood up once she pulled the weapon behind herself, allowing him to step up and dust himself off. 

He wanted to say something, but his pride just wouldn't let him. 

"Dabi." the way his name rolled of her tongue made him want to turn around and scream at her for even considering to refer to him after what she'd done, but instead he turned around in peak silence. 

It wasn't the same look from earlier sve was giving him now, she looked a bit regretful and guilty. 

Just seeing that made Dabi smirk, knowing that there will forever be that thick line that seperated himself from the bastards Y/N would kill with no mercy. 

The guilt. 

"I'll call you once I talk to Shigaraki." he spoke for her, and seeing that he caught on, she also smirked at nodded. 

"See ya." he shut the door behind himself, leaving Y/N to turn around and walk to her couch. 

She stepped through the old unwashed clothing when she noticed a drop of blood that was an obvious concequence of Dabi's wound. 

A wound she was the cause of. 

The moment where Y/N realized it didn't make her feel any guilt whatsoever, was also the moment where she came to the conclusion that the fact that she didn't feel guilty, made her feel guilty. 

Kinda ridiculous, isn't it? 

Well, if it's what kept her sleeping, she would take it.


	5. Bright Blue Fire and a c/c Coat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I recommend listening to music when reading this fanfic, I'm just going to mention that.

'Police reports a murder of a police officer by the name of Sora Tachibana, who's head was mercilessely sliced off in one move with an undentified weapon. Police officers suspected two to be assumed villains. The only visible features the citizens should look out for is that one was a tall male with black hair and a quirk that includes a bright blue fire, while the other suspect was a stranger with an undentified gender. They were seen to be wearing a black coat-  
Karma spit out the water he was about to gulp down. 

No way, did she...?  
__________________________________________________

Meanwhile.... 

The TV was turned off the moment the reporter on it explained the first suspect's looks and quirk. Shigaraki scratched his neck and looked at Dabi, who was emotionlessly looking through his soul, finding his eyes with ease, which made Shigaraki get straight to the point.

"That was you, wasn't it?" Dabi clicked his tongue upon hearing the man's raspy voice.

"Was it? Yes or no? Also don't bother lying." Dabi lifted his head upwards, crossing his hands over his chest and tiredly looked in between Shigaraki, Kurogiri, Twice and Toga.

"Yeah, was there, done that. Why?" he asked as if it wasn't a big deal, rubbing the back of his neck with a yawn.

"Why? Dabi, you killed a cop." Kurogiri spoke out, a little too loudly.

"Guys..." Toga shushed Kurogiri after realizing she was getting ignored, letting Shigaraki speak again.

"Look it wasn't-  
Dabi interrupted himself mid sentence. 

"You're right, but I know it all myself. It was a shitty mistake, won't happen again."

"Mistake?! You could've had Y/N killed!"  
it almost made Dabi laugh, the fact that Shigaraki was acting like Y/N couldn't take care of herself. It made him sick, seeing the usual bloodthirsty villain care so much for that single girl, one who could actually handle herself at that. Almost finding himself twisting Shigaraki's words in more ways than one, he interrupted himself and opened his mouth to speak. 

"She can take care of herself, aight. She always had her shit together."

"Ooh, we're talking about Y/N?! Man, I reeealllyyy like her. Dabi, you should bring her here more often-

"I know she does, she always did. More than you, Dabi." Toga puffed out her cheeks upon being ignored, again.

The tension between Shigaraki and Dabi was too heavy for anyone there to carry, so Dabi just shrugged.

"Whatever. She... She knows what she's doing, so don't worry about her."

Tomura growled and stood up, his usual bad posture showing. 

"You know what, Toga? Maybe you're right, maybe I SHOULD bring her here more often." Dabi cut off the blue-haired male before he could even speak.

"Eek! Really?! You'd do that for me?!" Dabi looked over to her and with a nod, confirmed. Toga touched her face with her undeniably cold hands at the thought of Y/N, and made a questionable expression. 

"You were going to say something, Shiggy?" the named male felt an urge bubble in his chest, as the pressure rose up to his fists, where he had to hold himself back from punching the shit out of Dabi. 

"Don't call me that, dammit. Just tell her to be here tommorow so we can actually discuss our future plans." 

"Which are?" Dabi almost teased. 

"Tch." 

"We don't have any, great." Dabi could almost feel his own sarcasm, the irony in his tone was so evident and yet so subtle so he could basically say anything and no one would know was he joking or serious. 

"Ah~I can't wait for Y/N to come! We could go shopping, or paint our nails, or-

"Just bring her here." 

Toga whipped out her knife. 

"Will do." and with that, Dabi exited the hideout with a satisfied look of unsatisfaction on his face.  
_______________________________________________

"The fuck you want?" Y/N's voice ringed through Dabi's ears. 

"Shigaraki wants to see you." 

"He does? For what?" she cooed. 

"You'd be surprised. We're evading U.A, idiot." he sarcastically remarked. 

"Didn't you already plan that before and it miserably failed?" she questioned, further making Dabi smirk at the memory. 

"Good that this time we're actually there to help them." 

"You do realize I was literally a part of class 1-A back then, right?" 

"Oh right, that's how your ass got caught. I forgot." Dabi could hear her laugh over the phone. 

"Okay, okay. So what time?" 

"He didn't exactly specify. You'll just go when I do."Dabi turned a corner, watching out for nearby cops or pri heres on night watch, when the coast was clear, he safely continued their conversation. 

"Uh-okay? Do I not have a choice in this?" 

"I never said you didn't have a choice, doll. You agreed when you asked what time." 

"Wow, okay. See you then, I'm gonna hang up-

"Right back at ya." Dabi cut her off and did it for her, picturing her smug face. 

He breathed out, as a misty white trace of his breath was left in the air, as he walked past the lights shining over his scars, as the light sparkled onto the metal thingies I forgot the name of that were pinching his skin. His blue eyes stared up at the night sky and tried to single handedly count some of the stars up there for fun. 

His mind was empty, just avoiding any form of thinking or observing. 

It was too bad Y/N wasn't there, he'd even light up a cigarette with her.


	6. Future Plans

"Wh-  
Karma's pencil clicking was interrupted by a tap on the shoulder by a fellow classmate. It was Mina Ashido, the kind alien-like pink skinned girl, with a bright smile on her face, a result to her constant friendliness to everyone, including the devious Karma Akabane.

"Hey, Akabane! Could you stop doing that? We're all kind of trying to do our work here..." Karma pushed down the rose coloured heat that was about to errupt on his cheeks out of embarassment, so he simply just nodded and got to his work.

"Unusually quiet, isn't he?" Denki whispered to his classmate, who nodded. Karma could hear them, but was too focused on thinking about his encounter with the villain from before and who she really was.

Then a raspy tired voice spoke from the front of the classroom, catching the attention of all the students. 

"Alright, listen. I was going to do this some other time but I think now is the appropriate time since most of you seem like you finished your work." this sparked even Bakugou's attention.

"I assume all of you watched the news, and if not, I'll explain. There was a recent killing of a police officer, people say his head was sliced off with an 'unindentified weapon'. Sound familiar yet?" some were still confused, but a clear name already popped up in their mind of what the issue could be about.

"Right, so, there were two suspects in question. One is less known to us, but the other posseses a coat that masked their identity. The news also said to keep on guard out in the open, so you all know what that means. Don't be dumb and avoid taking walks at night."  
he spoke as the class rep, Tenya Iida, raised his arm in a swift move. 

"Yes, Iida?"

"Sir, could it be that the villain is-

"We are deeply considering it. All the proof points to her, but we have our suspicions." Iida nodded and sinked back into his seat. 

Karma suspiciously eyed the teacher before speaking in a smug voice. 

"Hey teach, so who's this 'her' you're all talking about?"  
he perked up. 

"Ah, right. Well, before you transfered, a villain under the name of [Insert Fake Name] transfered to class 1-A, that later turned out to be a villain. She was later on exposed by the end of the Sports Festival, where she revealed her true identity, Y/N L/N. " Karma was intrigued.

"What can you tell me about her quirk, then?"

"Her quirk name was never specified, but from what we've seen, she can grow two black sharp wings as she also posseses more abilities that are hereby unknown to us." Karma's eyes shrinked into themselves.

'Is it really-

"You really think it's Y/N, sensei?" Uraraka worriedly raised her voice.

"If you're asking for my personal opinion, there's no doubt." Uraraka nodded, when Bakugou also decided to speak a word or two.

"If it is her, I'll tear her to shreds once I see her."

Midoriya on the other hand, was seen in deep thought about the whole situation, except for this time he wasn't mumbling or sparking anyome's attention until he would speak up himself.

"Sensei! A slythe! That's what she called it, right?!" Aizawa turned his head to the freckled boy, who was speaking in a determined voice to the class.

"Yeah, yeah! I remember her saying something like that!" Denki was heard in the backround as a confirmation to Karma to finally confess to his class.

"Hey, teach?" the class turned their heads to the redhead, who spoke in a less smug tone than he usually would.

"What if I said I met her the other day? Y/N, was that her name? Yeah, her. What if I said I met her?" Bakugou clenched his jaw, at the mental imate of the annoying ass redhead coming in contact with the girl. In what way, did she try to kill him? Was it the other way around? And most importantly,

how did he get away?

"I'd say you were an idiot for trying to mess with her." Aizawa answered calmly.

"Heh, yeah, maybe!"

"She couldn't have possibly revealed something about herself that could be useful to us right now?"

"Uh, no? Nothing I can remember." Karma shrugged. 

"Tch." Bakugou was the first one to react, and the rest of the class couldn't help but agree with what he was trying to say.

Were they all going to see her again?

In the corner of the room, a two-toned boy was clenching his pencil in such a tight grip he couldve accidentally set it on fire.

An explosive blonde was looking out the window with an expression that didn't exactly reveal what he was thinking, more what he was feeling. He was angry, the debatable thing about that was at who?

"Aizawa, I'm done." Karma spoke in a serious tone, handing the paper over to the tired teacher and exiting the classroom.  
__________________________________________________

"And... boom." Y/N threw a card Dabi's way, and finally seeing that she'd won, he sighed and with a laugh coming from his throat, he raised his hands in defeat. 

"I let you win, I hope you know that." he smirked and tilted his head in a confident position.

"Yeah, right, my fucking ass." they both laughed when an angry Shigaraki along with Kurogiri stepped into the room they were in. 

"Oho-ho, look who we have here, eh?" Y/N stood up and walked over to the pair with her hands stuffed in her coat.

"Y/N..." the blue haired male revealed his face, the usual chapped lips and skin that looked like it wasn't taken care of since he was 3.

Yup, he was still hot. 

"Heyyo." she gave a half-ass ed greeting, making Shigaraki nod to her as he parted his lips to speak. 

"How are y-  
Shigaraki was interrupted when a shadow of Dabi approached the trio and put a hand on Y/N's shoulder.

Y/N turned to the purple mist also know as Kurogiri and spoke to him with a confident smirk. 

"Kurogiri." 

"L/N, it's been a while." the mist greeted, tone monotone and formal but unusually welcoming. 

Dabi cleared his throat, before they all made their way over to the counter, where Y/N plopped down onto a chair. 

"Alright, where are Toga and Twice?" 

"Do we really need them that much? We can just tell them the same time we tell the others, that is.. If they don't show up." 

"Wait, Toga's here?" Y/N almost excitedly spoke. 

"WAS supposed to be here by now. Both her and Twice. I swear if they're slacking off doing some dumb shit-

"Calm down, Dabi. They'll be here anytime soon." just as Kurogiri finished that statement, both Toga and Twice busted through the door like two crazy people. 

Y/N wasn't even able to process when Toga tackled her to the floor in a bone crushing hug, before pulling out a knife while sitting on her stomach, and aiming it at Y/N's face. 

Y/N was able to catch the knife with her hands while the two of them laughed, right before Dabi pulled Toga away from the h/c-nette below her. 

"Y/NNNNNN! I missed you so so much! It was so boring without you here! When you almost got captured, I thought I was never going to see you again!" Toga cupped Y/N's face with both of her hands, whilst kissing her cheeks repedeatly. 

"O-Okay, jesus Toga."

"Man, I want to kiss you so bad right now!" Y/N smirked when Dabi slapped the side of Toga's head and made the duo turn their heads to the other people present in the room with them. 

Toga's expression dropped upon seeing them all. 

"Hi to you guys too I guess." when Y/N sat in the chair, Toga threw herself on Y/N's lap, taking her arms and wrapping them around her waist. 

"Anyways, Twice, greetings." Kurogiri's voice met the other person who had entered the room. 

"Greetings dude!" the masked villain cheered. 

"Hey, Y/N! It's been a while, right? You remember me right, Twice?" Y/N peeked over Toga and nodded. 

"Heh, yeah." Twice's face(mask?) lit up upon hearing the words come from the girl. 

"Now, as you all know by now-well, almost all of you. We were planning on evading U.A in an attempt to kill the symbol of peace, also known as-

"The number one hero All Might, blah blah blah, and we failed miserably, and also got me caught, blah blah blah, yes I know. Get to the point." Y/N interrupted as Kurogiri sighed. 

"W-Well I wouldn't say we failed miserably, you know.. That's a little harsh!" Y/N clicked her tongue at Twice's exclamation. 

"You all lost against kids. Like dozens of you, lost against kids. I'm not gonna be over here sugarcoating shit for ya'll, but anyways, go on Kurogiri." 

"Well tehnically Y/N is right, we underrestimated them. Which was our mistake. But we learned more about their powers and limits, so we have more of a chance of actually succeeding this time." 

"In killing THE symbol of peace? Listen, I'm not saying we're not strong enough but uh.. we're not strong enough." Y/N shot him a dissapointed look. 

"This time our goal is to kidnap a certain student."

"Oh fuck." Y/N actually didn't expect that answer. Just who did they have in mind? Obviously it was someone strong, they wouldn't be out here kidnapping fuckin' Mineta, but just who? Coming from experience, it was pretty obvious that 1-A had strong students, rightfully so too. If they were aiming for one specific student, they had to be someone they see potential right, someone who would potentially agree to becoming a villain? 

"Our goal with kidnapping the student is simple. Get him on our side, you probably figured that out on your own." Dabi informed with a usual half assed tone, when Kurogiri finished his sentence. 

"Now, the student goes by the name, 

Katsuki Bakugou."


	7. Bakugou Katsuki

'Fucking shit...' Y/N wiped off the saliva off her mouth as she stood up from her knees to be met with two wine red eyes narrowing at her with a look that screamed rage.

Y/N's chest felt heavy, too heavy for her to carry, even though she stood up and acted like it didn' t affect her.  
Her spine was probably too damaged for her to activate any of her kagune's, she should have just activated them on the spot.

She was facing the infamous Katsuki Bakugou, well tehnically her and her TEAM were. 

Uraraka, Midoriya and her were facing Katsuki Bakugou and Tenya Iida. 

The only thing she knew about the kids was that one of them was undeniably full of himself and that the other one had a stick up his ass.

Honestly, she thought that was all she needed to know about them. 

And next thing you know this happened. She was almost blasted off to the heavens by the same kid in their first fight. 

'Fuck, fuck, fuck.' Y/N panicked but covered her nervous thoughts with a tough face as she always did, not like her opponent was any much more intimidated as the others would have been, which was a pleasant but also unpleasant surprise. 

In an attempt to get back in a fighting stance, she was sure she felt her spine crack a little. 

'FUCK, FUCK, FUCK. HE'S GONNA KILL ME, HE'S GONNA FUCKING KILL ME.'  
Y/N was never the one to underestimate her opponent by strength, but this really came as a surprise for her. Probably because she was mainly aiming for the fast-engines-on-legs guy, which probably meant Midoriya and Uraraka headed towards him, which was unplanned. 

Y/N observed the figure of her opponent while calculating her next attack.

'Is his right hook stronger than the left one? It seems he likes to attack within a close enough range where he can precisely shoot an explosion without having to aim much, which would throw him to a disadvantage...only if I could activate one of my kagunes I'm pretty sure I could block his attack or at least dodge it? His quirk lacks precision, so he would try and release it as a beam in any other occasion so... why isn't he doing that?! Is he planning something, if he has, he would have attacked a long time ago!'

their gazes met again when Y/N was out of focus.

'Then what is he..

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU PLANNING YOU BASTARD!" Y/N was snapped out of her trance when the gruff voice of Bakugou cried out from the other side, heavening the already heavy tension.

'No, no no... He thinks I'M onto something?! But.. that's unusual from someone like him.. You'd think his fucking superiority complex would tell him to dismiss his inner fear or is that just.. how he is with Midoriya?'

Bakugou's heavy breaths hitched in his throat as his eyes shrinked upon seeing the girl in front of him squint her eyes.

"WHAT ARE YOU...

'Inferior?'

PLANNING YOU GODDAMN-

'He feels...

LOSER!"

Inferior.'

Y/N's spine had healed, she was now sure of it. Once she straightened herself, she was met with Bakugou flying her way in an attempt to blast her away again.

'Think, Y/N, think.' she observed his position.

'His right hand, it's raised higher in the air, why would he want an explosion to teach the higher parts of my body? Or is it that he'll try to-No! His left hand, he's gonna-

Y/N ran as fast as she could towards the boy, who's right hand seemed to be the one he was going to blast an explosion with, when Y/N ducked under his left arm which was swished towards her in the last moment.

'Use his right as a distraction! He was preparing his gauntlet the whole time!' 

Moving to her left the moment she passed his figure by a millimeter, she pressed her back against his, grabbed his arm and collided both of their arms while he was left to push himself from the floor with his left arm if he were to fall. 

"LIKE HELL I'M LOSING-

The moment their bodies hit the ground, Bakugou grabbed the girl's legs and smashed her towards a walk when she activated her kagune as a tentacle like organ rose from her back and felt the impact of the walk instead of her own spine again.

Her sclera was black, the aura was black as well as a red iris met Bakugou's as he in both shock and anger glared at the girl.

'So that's her damn quirk... What the fuck is that?! Some typa fucking mutant?!'

He was almost a bit too late to dodge the long tentacles shooting his way as a scream left his mouth.

"DIE YOU FUCKING-  
when he was in the middle of a jump, he was surprised to feel the hard impact of the girl's kagune, where all the tentacles pressed together, making something alike a wall that later on came back to hit Bakigou's back.

Y/N jumped, avoiding her own quirk and stepped onto Bakugou's head lightly, pushing him down for his body to hit both the floor and the wall for a more critical injury, where he was already flying with intense speed thanks to her kagune pressuring him from the back. 

Bakugou did hit the wall, but caught Y/N's ankle in the last second and pulled her with himself, shooting a quick explosion as they both smashed onto the wall. 

'Her fucking tentacle shit... How does she move it so fluidly? Dammit, dammit. DIE YOU STUPID FUCKING-

"... Bitch. " he spoke his last thought when he heard a laugh errupt from the girl next to him. He flicked his head towards her to see her head bleeding while she tried to push off the remainings of what the minor explosion has caused to the wall. 

When he tried to move, he noticed his torso and legs were also trapped under the remainings, which wasn't originally his plan, but since they both couldn't move was sort of a relief to him. 

'Still didn't get to finish that damn Deku...' he thought. 

"Man, you really pulled that out of nowhere didn't ya?" SHE laughed once again, making Bakugou glare at her with absolutely no other comment. 

On instinct, he covered his face when he saw her tentacle break a hole through the wall, only to see Y/N ripped the wall up with her kagune and managed to stand up. 

"You want me to help you or something?" she offered. 

"Fuck off." 

"The match is over dude, didn't you hear the old man?" the maroon red eyes widened upon hearing her, when he turned his face to face her own to find her shooting him a weird look. 

"Now, I'm gonna repeat myself,  
she was clearly tired, her breathing and rapid heartbeat were evidence. 

"You want me to help you?"  
_____________________________________________________

"Katsuki? Why him?" Y/N was brought back to reality. 

"We think not only he can be fairly useful due to his villanous nature and tendencies, but he's incredibly powerful which was seen at the sports festival.".  
Y/N's eyes dangerously narrowed towards Kurogiri before she brushed the look off and shrugged. 

"And how do you exactly plan on doing that?" 

"Well we heard from a birdie that they're all going on a school trip, a camp you could call it." 

"Hm." Y/N hummed in ackowledgment. 

"How do I get a part in this?" she continued.

"I was hoping you'd ask that." Kurogiri's smile could not be seen, more like heard by everyone in the room. Dabi spared his friend a side glance. 

"You're the one who's going to get to Midoriya." Y/N blinked a few times when she finally processed. 

"Get to Midoriya? As in?" 

"As in you're going to get him out of our way." Dabi spoke up, earning a firm nod from Y/N as a form of mutual agreement. 

"Watch me nail this fucking thing." she finally laughed the situation off.  
_____________________________________________________

"So you're saying that you'd date Shigaraki?" 

"I'm not saying I'd dATe him, I'm simply saying I find him to be fairly attractive." Y/N stated with a stubborn tone while Dabi watched in dissapointment. 

"He has a whole ass skin condition. And did you see his lips?" he made an argument, which made Y/N 'tsk' in annoyance. 

"Okay and? You're being very much discriminative against people with skin conditions." 

"He's like twice your age." 

"That's why I wouldn't date him." 

"That's the ONLY reason why?!" Dabi let out a laugh as the two walked back to Y/N's apartment as the night lights shun on their skin. 

"I'm just saying you're not being very inclusive." 

"No, no! I'm sure Tomura will find a wonderful lady for himself one day. One that is blind, also deaf, and has no sense of smell-

"Oh now you're just being a fucking asshole." Y/N elbowed him, and when he didn't budge, she pushed him away from herself with more force. Dabi couldn't help but keep on laughing as he stumbled. 

"Woah, woah. No need to get so agressive. Marry him for all I care." 

"Heh."  
After a good long minute of silence, Y/N was already lost in deep thought. She was going to see them all again.. And in the worst possible case scenario. It made her question her need to fulfill her duties to the L.O.V, where she knew she could betray them just as well as she betrayed class 1-A and no one would even question it, that's just how she is. 

She didn't need to stay loyal to anyone in the end. 

"Hey Dabi."  
the male next to her stood silent but as soon as Y/N noticed that she had his attention, she continued.

"The L.O.V, you, Toga, Tomura and whoever else...  
she inhaled. 

You're wrong about Katsuki. He-He's not villanous, he's one of the best people I know. He's probably going to grow up to be a great hero, one of the best. I've seen it myself, you know? You could say he kind of beat it into me, to all of us. He may be agressive and just utterly annoying but... he's a good person. Better than I am, better than I could even wish to be. He won't give in easily, he'd rather die than willingly give into anyone. So trust me on this one, take it as whatever you wish. A warning, or advice? Whatever, I don't care. Just know that he's not what he looks like. He's much stronger than he looks. He-  
Y/N pressed her lips together as Dabi observed her actions with his eyebrows slightly raised. 

He's much stronger than I am. And you'll see exactly why." Dabi was not to mention severely surprised at the girl's words, but he could do nothing but nod at her. 

"You have a weird sense of hope for this kid." 

"It's not hope, okay? I just want to get this over with and I thought this was valid information." she snapped back. 

"If you say so, Y/N."  
___________________________________________________

'You're stronger than you look. It's my mistake for underrestimating your dumbass. I-I don't know what it is about you but I want to defeat you because of it. You're-You're so fucking dumb, you know that right? Making me question my own fucking ideals and shit, no one does that! Got it? I want us to fight one day, for real. And once that happens, I'll beat you. And I'll prove to you I can be a hero too. I'll prove to you I'm not a fucking villain and shit, I'll prove to you that I'm worthy of being who I want to be. And after that, promise me that you'll be there to watch me rise to the fucking top.' 

and that was a memory Y/N fell asleep to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, I wish my writing would get a little less repetitive or is that just me?
> 
> ALSO P.S I KNOW I KNOW I CHANGED Y/N'S QUIRK, I'M SORRY BUT I HAD TO FEED MY INNER NEED TO BE A GHOUL, plus her original quirk was pretty similar to the ghoul one so she'll still have the same side effects so its tehnically... a revelation of her quirk more than it was a change?
> 
> also yes, the wing-like things i keep mentioning were one of her kagunes.


	8. Good and Evil

Maybe if things were diffrent, she would have stayed in class 1-A. If it just wasn't for her crippling hatred for pro-heroes that grew within every second, and if they just tried to prove to her they COULD do better, maybe she wouldn't be in this situation at all. 

It's all in another life, but it's a possibility Y/N thought of so many times before.

It was a shame, she even grew fond of some of them. Too bad her faith as a villain can't be changed anymore. She was already too deep in her own mess, Y/N couldn't deny that her own decisions have lead her to where she was but in the end if it weren't for the heroes she wouldn't have made those decisions.

Y/N has seen their true side, and maybe if she spoke up when people would look at her as a person worthy of believing or just anyone but a villain, maybe the people would see it too. She's seen how many lives they have to sacrifize and then turn around acting like they're worthy of praise.

How is it that you go about defining good and evil?

There was no diffrence in that society, that's for sure. They both killed people, villains AND heroes. It was just that the other ones would wear shiny costumes and occasionally save someone out of pure morality, so it was only natural for them to get praised. While the others at the bottom, the ones who were proclaimed to have no potential as children have to suffer and live with the fact that no one is created equally.

So even if there was a chance of her abandoning the past that was her villainy, she would probably feel the same as a hero nevertheless. It was the same job, get rid of people who stand in your way. 

In the end, all we ever wanted was equality. All we ever wanted was to stop getting villainized everywhere we go for something we can't control. All we ever wanted was for those self-proclaimed fucking heroes to listen that we're not anyone's fucking experiment.

For a change, they'd actually save a life.

Y/N knows they could have saved hers.  
The life full of empty promises and hope that leads nothing but a dead end. 

The fact that she was leading herself to nowhere didn't change the fact that she was still leading herself SOMEWHERE.

Now she felt as if she didn't have a goal, an objective to reach. She just had to live because she hasn't died of someone else's hand. 

There was no will to do anything in the end. 

Unlike the others who wished for revenge and revenge only, Y/N would often feel left out because her true intentions are never going to come clear to her.

Maybe she also wished for revenge, or even validation, forgiveness? Did she even have an intention? Why was she here even?

She'll never know her true self because she kept lying so much she started drowning in her own delusion.  
_____________________________________________________  
"Kacchan!" the boy in question clenched his jaw at the very familiar, annoying voice of his childhood friend. He barely built up the kindness to even turn around to face him. 

He turned around to glare at him, to find Midoriya walking towards him with a serious expression on him. It was a hint to the blonde that it wasn't some joke this time.

'He wants to fucking fight me or something?!'

"The hell do you want, damn Deku?" he growled.  
Midoriya kept up the poker face as he spoke to his friend.

"I want you to tell me,  
he paused for a second. 

Do you think she can change?"  
the question was surprising, even for Bakugou. 

"For the better? Hell no, she's way too deep in her own shit to even think like a normal fucking human being. If you're really questioning can someone with no sense of morality or rational thinking could change, then you're a bigger idiot than I'd thought." he snapped. Deku knit his eyebrows at him.

"You're wrong."

"EH?!"

"Y/N is a bad person, but she has a sense of what she's doing. She knows what she's doing, she knows it's wrong but I think she doesn't know how to change it." 

"How's that my problem? Our job is to get her behind bars, the fuck do you think would happen once we had her in our hands? They'd throw her in jail, even if your goddamn ed theory was right, about her wanting to.. change or whatthefuckever."  
Midoriya placed his fingers on his chin in thought. 

"I thought you cared about her though?"

"Wh-

"N-No, seriously! I can see you're spitting all this 'I wanna kill her' thing through your teeth! Do you even mean what you're saying?!"

"Deku..." Bakugou spoke in a low, threatening tone.

"No, I-I know you don't! It's all.. It's all bullshit!" Bakugou was taken aback from the sudden burst of energy the boy had, but nonetheless that didn't change his reaction.

"I don't give a shit, ya hear me? The moment that bitch decided to walk outta this damn class was the moment I lost every bit of toleration for her. She's a traitor and a dirty fucking liar. And a villain, at that. I'm not an idiot, and I hate to say that I know you're not one too, so why the fuck would you even try?"

"Don't lie to me, Kacchan. You're right, I'm not an idiot, but you sure are acting like one! Even after she left, did you hear anyone spitting out their hatred for her?!" 

"YEAH YOU DAMN NERD, I WAS SPITTING OUT MY HATRED FOR HER."

"B-BECAUSE THAT'S JUST WHO YOU ARE! I KNOW YOU DON'T MEAN IT!"

"Don't test me you fucking-  
Bakugou raised his fist when Izuku raised his arms in defense, just as he was about to connect his fist with the green haired boy's nose, he stopped for a second.

"You-You wanna fight me? For that fucking traitor?!" the firm and sure face that Deku responded with gave Bakugou a sign that he would go through such extents to prove his point.

"If that's what it takes! If the only way to show you what I mean is to beat it into you, then-  
Bakugou watched in almost a look of utter disbelief. 

"Then I will!"  
Bakugou was frozen in place for a good second before giving it a moment of thought.

"You damn nerd... Fucking fine. I'll fucking help you, you want to get her on our side, right?"

"U-Uh, yes! Yes!"

"Tch. Fine. But I ain't dealing with that shit today, the old hag would murder me if I were to stay here and fight with you." Deku smiled nervously as a response. 

"A-Ah, yeah." with not even a goodbye, Bakugou left the scene.

Deku looked at his hands before clenching his fist with determination. 

'I don't know what you're doing Y/N... but I hope you have your shit together.'  
____________________________________________________  
Bakugou walked home with a sharper glare than usual. Hands stuffed in the pockets of his baggy pants, the wind would brush through the strands of his hair, gently blowing them away from his face.

'Damn nerd.. Damn ghoul bitch... Damn villains...'  
he scoffed. 

'He wants to save her, eh? The hell this shit would work, I'm an idiot for agreeing to do any of this. If he thinks that she'd give into our arms like her life depended on it, he's dead wrong. He's wrong about so many fucking things...about me... He thinks he knows how I think! Imagine! The fucking nerve of that little wimp. '  
he almost inaudibly laughed under his breath.

'The worst fucking part about this whole thing is that he's also right about one thing.' he looked up from the ground, kicking a little rock in his way with the tip of his shoe. 

'He's right about... I hate to fucking admit it, he's right about me not hating her. I don't like her as much, definetly not. She fucking stabbed us, ME, all in the back. The nerve, was she looking down on us or something? Did she think we couldn't see right through it all?' he clenched his hands in his pockets. 

'If that was the case, she was fucking correct.' the sun was about to head behind the clouds, resulting in Bakugou's face losing shine as the misty, gray clouds clouded his vision of the sky. 

"If I claim to hate her so fucking much, the why-  
he spoke to himself. 

Why do I still mean everything I told her?" he clicked his tongue in annoyance, the fact that he was oblivious to his own lies was unnerving.

He despised liars more than anyone in the world, and yet there he was. Being a fucking crybaby over some fucking girl who was exactly that. Claiming he didn't care and shit, looking back, no wonder Kirishima was so suspicious of his confessions about wanting to kill Y/N. Everyone saw right through it, he still fucking cared. And he couldn't even cover it. The fact that his ears would perk up whenever her goddamn name was mentioned, everyone saw that.

Everyone except for him. 

She deserved to be hated, and Bakugou would sell his soul off to be able to freely say he despises her guts without feeling a chain holding him back by his neck.

To think of it in another perspective, the class never really discussed their views on the whole situation. They all avoided it and moved on as quickly as possible. Fucking morons. 

Bakugou was a winner, but he lost so many fights against Y/N and he didn't even know it yet.


	9. Hesitations and Trust

For the first time in forever, Bakugou Katsuki was hesitant to fight someone.  
____________________________________________________

Y/N looked down on the city, leaning onto her slythe for support, a cigarette in between her lips and Dabi on her left.

"You done? We had to go all the way from your place to here for you to look at the view?" Y/N didn't respond, instead she watched the sight before her with half-lidded eyes.

Dabi's eyebrows furrowed.

"Y/N?" she was snapped out of her thoughts upon Dabi's voice reaching out to her ears.

"Uh-yeah, right." she quickly smiled. 

"Are you thinking about something?" Dabi questioned.   
She turned herself to face him fully, and as she parted her lips to speak, she couldn't even spit out the words.

"No, no, I'm fine." she reassured, or to be frank, attempted to reassure.

"So something IS on your mind." he crossed his arms when the girl released a dry laugh.

"Nothing big. I just-I'm considering to... visit my mom." Dabi was actually caught off guard with the confession, it made him squint his eyes at her, hinting for her to continue.

"Nothing big? Man, that seems pretty big to me."

"I just-you all have your own problems, you especially. So I didn't want to uh-bother you with my fuckin' mommy issues." the male raised an eyebrow. 

"No I mean-I didn't want to be a burden." Dabi looked even more confused the further she explained.

"You know what? No, why am I even trying to prove myself to you? Mind your business-  
he LAUGHED. 

HE LAUGHED.   
THE NERVE. 

"What's so funny?" she twisted the word 'funny' whilst sarcastically remarking.

"You're beating yourself so much about this, that's just it. It's so obvious, too." 

"Am not."

"Yeah, sure."

"Am.not."

"You are though." 

"I'm not beating myself up for anything, especially not because of HER." Dabi sighed. 

"Sure you're not. But it's fine, I don't care as long as you know how to get yourself together. You're strong, therefore I don't have to be here and be all cute-sy and supportive n shit', you can do it for yourself." Y/N could basically feel her mood rise up. 

"Was that intentional?" 

"Was what Intentional? 

"You made me feel better."   
Dabi smirked at her exclamation. 

"I did? Man, didn't know my words had so much power over you." Y/N supressed a laugh and simply returned the smirk. 

"But if that's the case, you know..." Y/N turned to see Dabi moved closer towards her, putting a warm hand on her shoulder as her eyes caught his eventually. 

"I think you can make whatever decision is best. I trust your judgement. I know you can handle yourself but I'll be there if you need someone to help you on your way, or I'll be there if you can't make it to the finish line yourself." Y/N stared in awe and utter shock at her friend, who removed his hand from her shoulder and turned around. 

"Now, as I said earlier, are you done watching the view or whatever?" 

"O-Oh... I mean I guess, yeah, we can head back." she said almost shily, but with a confident undertone crippling behind her stutter. She soon regained her usual attitude and stepped over to Dabi, who was standing at the edge of the building they were standing at. 

"So who's gonna go first." he spoke, looking down and occasionally at Y/N. 

"Me, duh. I'm no pussy." she was about to step foot over the building when she turned around to Dabi. 

His hands were in his pockets, looking at her, questioning what she was doing. 

"You trust me?"   
she finally spoke, making Dabi scrunch up his face in something that resembled disgust. 

"The fuck? This ain't Alladin-

"Answer the damn question." Dabi took a moment to think before looking her up and down. 

"Nope, not one bit." that made Y/N smirk as she pulled Dabi by his collar, pulling him with her as she stepped over behind where her heel was placed, making them both fall over the edge and into the abyss that was the close proximity between the buildings. 

She was smiling, actually smiling. He was not pleased with her reckless behavior, but he wasn't exactly complaining either.   
____________________________________________________

"I'm not fighting you. "

"Wh-Dude, weren't you the one who said you wanted to fight me for real one day?!"

"You're not ready." he lied through his teeth, barely successfully making himself spit out the words. 

"You-You're fucking underrestimating me?" she laughed, covering her forehead with her hand as a ironic smile stretched on her lips. 

"You have to be fucking kidding me. We've come here, we've come so far. This is one of the most perfect settings for a fight and you're just throwing it away?! You and I, Katsuki. Now, here. We're going to fight, that's not debatable. The only thing debatable is who's going to strike first. "

"Ya didn't hear me, did ya?" her e/c irises were met with his red ones as he shot her an icy glare. 

"I'm not gonna fucking fight you, you damn loser. Go home."

"Go home?! GO HOME?!"

"WE'RE NOT FUCKING FIGHTING."  
Y/N released a laugh from disbelief, she was at her limit. If he said one more offensive thing she would have snapped right there and then.

"I honestly can't fucking believe you. I thought-I thought for once in my fucking life someone wasn't going to fucking underestimate me. You said it, I'm strong right?! So why do you-  
she paused when she felt Bakugou's eyes on her, observing her every move and listening carefully to everything she'd say next. 

"Why would you..."  
she looked at her hands, her pitch black-like nails, and the blood coming from her knuckles. She watched in almost disbelief, Bakugou could clearly see her losing her shit. He wanted to say something, the truth if anything. 

Why didn't he say it right there and then? 

"They were all right about you. You? A hero? Man, don't take it seriously but I feel like you'd tell the villain you were about to fight that you weren't going to fight them because you simply think you wouldn't find it fun."   
she dropped to her knees with a laugh, as Bakugou's eyes hardened from the sight of her pathetic-self ranting to him. 

"You might as well pass off as a villain." the boy was beyond outraged, but seeing her condition, Bakugou wanted to simply walk away and leave her to herself. It was his intuition stopping him, telling him it felt wrong. What he was doing, what she was doing.

Leaving her to it might as well be the same as looking down on her. 

"Shut up already." he spat out. The girl lifted her head to him, when he simply looked away. 

"Bakugou. If you don't fight me right here and now,   
she paused as a dangerously black aura surrounded her body, she stood up. 

I'll have no other choice but to kill you." Katsuki's breath hitched, he even had to take a step back, since he could already see the few huge tentacles forming from the girl's back. 

It made his blood boil. 

"YOU THINK YOU CAN KILL ME?! WELL FUCKING PREPARE YOURSELF YOU FUCKING OCTOPUS-  
he wasn't even able to finish his sentence when the girl's kagune was sent his way. 

He dodged the attack with ease, as he jumped her way with his right arm raised, was he pulling the same attack he was in their previous fight? 

Y/N pushed herself upwards, catching his fist in a grip before he could blast her off, and raising her leg to his stomach, before she placed her foot on it and pushed him away with an immense pressure. 

He was sent flying towards the ground, and the moment his hands touched the ground, he blasted off an explosion using the ground beneath him to his advantage. 

The ground beneath shook as the explosion stopped right before Y/N's body, blasting her behind as Katsuki jumped towards her in an attempt to weaken her kagune. 

"LIKE FUCKING HELL-  
she yelled, grabbing his shoulders when he was close to her body, flipping him over herself as they soon both met the ground. 

When she was about to tackle him down, Bakugou blasted an explosion in her face, throwing her to the fence, where her spine suffered an injury from the impact. 

She wasn't able to react as quick since Bakugou was quick to jump to her for a final blow, when she used her kagune to blast herself off in the air and behind him. 

'She's fast...'

'He's fast...' 

They both huffed, while Y/N wiped off the sweat from her forehead and some that dripped onto her lips. 

"Fucking shit." she heard the boy laugh. 

"Damn you... and your damn..." he spoke through unmatched, heavy breaths. 

"You know why I wanted us to fight so bad?" he flicked his gaze to her. 

"I wanted us to fight... because... No matter where you go.. there will always be people to look down on you..."   
Bakugou felt those words to the core of his soul, and decided to let her take her time with words.

"No matter how hard you fucking try, there will always be someone... Who'll push you back to square one..."   
It tugged his heart to hear her voice crack a little at the last words. 

"THERE WILL ALWAYS BE... A PERSON WHO WILL LOOK DOWN ON YOU LIKE YOU'RE A PIECE OF DIRT!" 

'What is she getting at...' 

"BUT THERE WILL ALSO ALWAYS BE A PERSON WHO-  
he paused his early conclusions and curiously awaited her continuation. 

"A PERSON WHO WON'T."  
his breath hitched at that, predicting what she was about to say. 

"AND I THOUGHT-  
she cried out. 

"I THOUGHT YOU WERE THAT PERSON!" she placed her hand on her chest and pulled her shirt with rage. 

'This fucking girl...' he smirked. 

"DAMN RIGHT." he screamed out at her, when they both made a mutual and yet unspoken agreement where they both charged at each other with full speed. 

"HEY Y/N!" before they jumped at each other, Bakugou called out to her with a smile evident on his face. She met his determined eyes, an excitement clear in them, shining brightly, showing Y/N that Bakugou never truly looked down on her. 

"I.. I THOUGHT YOU WERE THAT PERSON FOR ME TOO, YOU KNOW?!" 

That was the moment where Y/N felt her numb feet move on her own with strength that came from seemingly nowhere, a spontaneous burst of energy, the devilish urge to run and make it to the finish on your own, the one where you're so tired your lungs are burning but your determination burns stronger, where you're so scared your heart drops to your stomach, you can feel yourself running out of breaths which just makes you want to inhale even more. Her feet pushed her up with all the bare strength they had, where Katsuki felt the same burst errupt in him as well. 

Except for he, his expression could never match hers. Upon seeing her jump and push herself to her limits despite her lack of energy and probably focus, it made him want to fight her even more. His hearing faded as his only focus was the blurry vision of a determined face that was Y/N. The moment pushed himself up with an explosion, he raised his right arm where she raised her left, and right after that, an explosion blasted through their eardrums, leaving the beeping to corrupt Y/N's hearing as Katsuki looked for an opening. 

His fist collided with her cheek. 

"I'M NOT LOSING TO YOU KATSUKI!" she grumbled under his fist when a kagune in the shape of strange-looking sharp wings sent her flying upwards into the air instead of what Katsuki originally planned. 

Eventually they both fell down to the ground, having Y/N's knee being scraped and barely allowing her to crouch while Katsuki's muscles were twisted due to the impact her kagune had. Her back has suffered the most pain though, having one of her kagunes split open from the previous impact that her back felt when she was blasted off to a fence. 

Finally, the girl raised her arm in a final attack, when he felt herself collapse right before Katsuki's body. 

He was prepared to block the attack, so her fall came as a surprise to him. 

He could have tackled her, said he won, as he usually would. 

But he stood there with his eyes wide open, staring at the girl next to his feet. 

As one of the last moments in the fight, Y/N grabbed his ankles and with one last move, pulled him over so he could fall next to her. 

It was only a matter of time when Katsuki was going to collapse either way. 

"You look like shit." she quietly spoke out to him. The boy next to her covered his smile with his hair. 

"You too, Y/N."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of the.. many backstories Y/N has with the students. I know, very slow building, but I'll make it worth it the end. I hope Bakugou's fight with her makes sense, if you have any questions, I'd be more than delighted to answer.


	10. Normal Teenage Shit

"I'm gonna kill her."

"You're gonna kill her?"

"Hell yeah I'm gonna kill her."  
Dabi watched as Y/N busted out of her bedroom, yelling, whilst jumping on one leg and putting on what seemed to be the only pair of pants she had. 

He lifted himself from the couch he claimingly slept on and made his way to the bathroom to find Y/N brushing her hair harshly.

"She calls me-In the last minute! I'm gonna kill her! I am-

"You need help?" her angry mumbling was interrupted by Dabi leaning against the door and offering her help. 

"No, and also get the fuck away from me, cause my breath kinda smells like your mom's asshole." Dabi scoffed at the usual girl's boldness while taking a look at her bare shoulders showing.

"The fuck are you doing?! GET THE FUCK OUT-

"Okay, okay. But why are you in such a hurry?"

"Toga wants to go shopping." she replied instantly, making Dabi place a hand on his forehead, rubbing it with iritation.

"That's what you're worried about?" he replied after a minute 

"PFFFT, I ain't worried. I'm just like 30 minutes late so you know, I can't exactly take my time here." she nervously tried to comb through her hair, pulling her locks/strands down as hard as she could. 

"Isn't Toga like on the run from the cops or something?" 

"How's that my problem?" Y/N grabbed a toothbrush and placed it in her mouth.

"Just saying, you might wanna keep a low profile." she spat out her saliva in the sink and brushed her mouth over with her palms that she previously soked in water.  
She walked over to Dabi and placed her not-so comforting hands on his shoulders. 

"Listen, Dabi." she inhaled. 

"I don't ever get to do this, you know? Like normal, teenage shit? Yeah, I don't ever get to do that. So let me have my moment here, okay? I'm not dumb, I know everything already. So you don't have to act like some dAd to me here cause I know what I'm doing, okay? Okay. " His lips twitched upwards when she roughly pushed him backwards.

"Now WOULD you kindly, LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!" she shut the door and locked it before Dabi could even react. 

He could only scoff at her and head back to the living room. The thought of Y/N killing innocent people with a face that was icy and cold, revealing no worry, would also be the same Y/N who's in the bathroom, stressing over how her friend called her out to go shopping. 

It was kinda ironic but it was a nice side to Y/N.  
Letting her be a normal teenager was never something that would come to mind to Dabi unless Y/N was to mention it first because sometimes he'd forget she wasn't an adult. 

She was always ahead of her age but still... 

Kinda makes you think... 

Unless you're Dabi who didn't pay any mind to it. 

He heard a door smash into the wall as Y/N let her feet carry her to her coat. When she was about to grab it, Dabi stopped her by gripping her wrist. 

"Hey maybe that's not a good idea? Going out in that coat, since you're kind of on the run." realization hit Y/N as she let go of the coat. 

"Well shit then, what the fuck do I put on?" 

"Don't you have 32 coats in your closet or something? Aren't girls like... always following fashion trends?" 

"First off, stereotypical much? Second off, how the fuck do you expect me to follow fashion trends when I can't even pay my rent in time?" 

"Whatever. Not my problem. Handle yourself." Dabi swished his hand in the air and walked away from her. 

"No, come on! You gotta help me out!" she tugged on his hair while she caught up to him. 

"No."

"You have to!" 

"I don't give a shit." 

"I don't give a shit if you don't give a shit! Come on!"  
Dabi shot the girl a glare. 

"Fine, you want my jacket or something?" 

"Your jacket smells like shit, I'm not wearing that." Y/N replied with a dissapointed sigh leaving her lips.

"Well THEN I can't help you, sorry." 

"You're such a fucking douche." 

"Look who's speaking." 

"Hey! I offered you help on finding your shirt the other day! You gotta repay me now, that's how shit works." 

"I didn't ask you to help me, I don't owe you anything." 

"BUT-Damn you, you stupid fucker!" Y/N kicked his shin and walked away. 

"Heh."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be honest I'm not even gonna state why I added this chapter since it's pretty short, but I added it for a reason just so you know.


	11. Evil

"Har har, Dabi."

"Not my fault you're a fucking nuisance."

"Well don't LAUGH-help me for fuck's sake!" Y/N's head made it's way closer to the net wrapped around her clumsily positioned body as her teeth bit into the material holding her back from moving, angrily pulling it towards herself but letting go once she felt a pain in her teeth.

"What the fuck are you doing out so late?"

"I was doing nunya."

"The fuck is nunya-

"Nunya business." a shit eating grin made it's way on Y/N's face as Dabi's hair overshadowed his face.

Dabi supressed his annoyance with the girl and took a good look at her vulnerable body wrapped in the net.

"I swear to fucking god if you don't get me out-

"Where's your slythe?"  
A nervous expression corrupted Y/N's facial features where she had to lower her head down in shame, clicking her tongue in arrogance, to which Dabi fumed.

"I fucking said-  
Stepping closer to the girl who was startled by his harsh voice, Dabi rose his hand up to the level of her hair when she cried out:

"DON'T FUCKING TOUCH ME-DON'T-

"Where.is.it." he spat out at her, grabbing a fullfill of her hair in anger.

"Get your dirty fucking hands off me and I might as well just tell you!" she lost no confidence and screamed at the male.

"Don't tell me what to do, kid." 

"I'm not a fucking kid-

"IN THAT CASE START ACTING LIKE YOU AREN'T ONE AND TAKE FUCKING RESPONSIBILITY FOR SHIT YOU DO."   
Silence corrupted the atmosphere.   
She COULD call him a hypocrite for saying that, she COULD call him insane for lashing out at her for no reason, but she didn't. 

She was reminded that this time she couldn't just fight her problems off. 

Not as long as she was in this damned net. 

She had to set her pride aside unless she wanted her flesh burned. 

"Right. I'm sorry Dabi." the man raised an eyebrow at her. 

"You're sorry?" 

"Yes Dabi, I'm sorry." 

"Hm, alright." he quickly whipped out his thumb and burned the net, unleashing Y/N out of it, making her fall face down on the ground. 

Once she had lifted her head from the ground, she watched as Dabi walked away, soon running after him to catch up. 

"And-and that's it? You're not going to-ask anything else?" 

"Truthfully, I don't really give a shit about where your shit went, I just wanted to hear you take some damn responsibility." 

"Well I wouldn't call THAT taking respon-  
when her partner shot her a half-lidded glance over the shoulder, Y/N cut herself off and smirked confidently. 

"Well yeah if you INSIST, that was pretty responsible of me-

"You apologized, didn't turn yourself into the police."

"Fuck off, I'm responsible." 

"No." 

"Yes."

"I can't fight you on this right now." 

"You can't? Well would you see that, the infamous Y/N CAN'T do something." 

"tHe InfaAmOUs y/N-oh shut the fuck up."   
a laugh escaped Dabi's throat. 

After that, silence followed as they both walked to their apartments. 

Y/N wanted to question Dabi on his intentions, it was unusual of him to just 'not give a shit'. 

At least when the thing he didn't give a shit about was including her. 

Not because of their so called friendship, more of because Y/N COULD have gotten captured by the cops for all he knew, making her vulnerable to exposing him and THE L.O.V hideout. 

She would rat them out to cops if that meant she'd get her own freedom the moment she'd get the chance, at Dabi knew it. 

That REMINDED her-

"I fucking hate cops, man." Y/N started a conversation. 

"Hm?" Dabi turned his head to her as Y/N parted her lips to speak. 

"I hate cops. They're basically just a cheap version od heroes." Dabi looked to the ground and kept his gaze on the rock he kicked with the tip of his shoe whilst they were walking, Y/N waiting for his response. 

"But so are we, you know." he finally responded. 

"What does that mean?" 

"When you think about it, we are." 

"Dabi, we kill people-

"And they don't?" Y/N took a second to give it a thought. 

"Sure, our ideals and motives might be diffrent, but it all ends the same. We kill them for our benefit, they kill us for theirs. In my 19 years of living, I've never met one hero who has the right intentions. It's all about money, fame or simply fun. It's the same, except for we're the ones getting called evil because our journey to getting what we want is illegal." he paused to sigh as his partner listened instensely. 

"And we are evil you know? We're terrible fucking people, let's be real." he finished, awaiting Y/N's agreement when it never came. He turned his gaze to her, before releasing a laugh. 

"You don't agree with me, do you?" 

"Nah." he laughed once again. 

"Well then, high and mighty Y/N, what's your opinion?" 

He heard a soft inhale. 

"Our diffrences embrace us as people. As individuals. Flaws or traits. I don't believe in bad, Dabi. I know I sometimes use the word, but really. There is no evil. Villains exist, some fight for power, some for revenge some want equality and some just want to feel like a part of something. But, evil on the other hand? Evil doesn't exist, not in this world. In the end, every fallen villain's ideals changed, but they're still the same people. There is light and dark everywhere. It's balance. There are terrible but also good people in every section, for fuck's sake, Twice is a villain but he's a good fucking person!   
You think heroes like Eraserhead or All Might are all that perfect as they appear?!" Y/N waved her hands in the air. 

"I've seen it myself Dabi, they're flawed. They're fucking flawed. But it's all glossed because SOMETIMES they save people! Hah, if that's the case, why AREN'T you a hero? You saved my life-pfft, how many times again?" shooting Dabi a look of disbelief and frustration, she continued. 

"And when they fucking kill US, It's a fucking celebration. But when I get revenge for what they've all done to me, suddently it's a fucking tragedy." Y/N laughed. 

"You see me getting a sad-ass funreal when I die?! If I died right here and now, you think they'd see a tragic character, a girl, a CHILD for fuck's sake?!" 

"They'd see a villain, because that's all I was to them. They'd act like they couldn't prevent shit, like I'm just a pile on the burning pile of just nothing but fuckin' evil people or whatever." 

"It's dehumanizing! It's fucking disgusting!" the girl breathed out in anger. 

"If we're all that, all fucking evil and shit, then I wouldn't be sticking around to you. And you wouldn't be here. You think what we have with the L.O.V is pure cold-hearted partnership?" 

"We're friends, dammit. We're human, god fucking dammit. Just as much as the heroes are, just as much as they COULD EVER be!" she finished. 

Dabi's face was monotone and cold, although his mind was in a completely diffrent place. He was agreeing with all she'd said. 

"That got emotional, sorry." Y/N pinched her nose with her fingertips. 

"Well that's rather fascinating, don't cha think?" Dabi ignored her apology. 

"Huh? Why?" 

"Well, if I was anyone else but me, I'd think you're some sort of fucking lunatic." 

"Too bad you're NOT anyone else though." 

"Yeah, you'd love that, wouldn't you?" not sensing the serious undertone that question held, Y/N laughed the situation off. 

"You guessed it." 

"But if we're all oh-so mighty as you say, then what does that make you?" he questioned after a moment of silence. 

"Wha-

"If you're as human as you claim to be, then why do you kill with no guilt or remorse, no sense of recognizing that the person begging you for their life under you knees is a lot more than a random playtoy?"   
Y/N's eyes shrinked before she tched and looked away with a harsh whip of her head. 

"Tch." she avoided admitting to her mistake, awaiting Dabi's next statement. 

"See?"   
she was about to flip off his attitude, when he was one step ahead. 

"But you do have a point." 

"What makes us individuals is our traits, good and bad. You forgot that our pasts also make us the same thing. It gives us a motive, a fear, an ideal if you would. It gives our lives some sense of purpose and need. Humanity's a joke, if you ask me. All we do is pointless and does not matter whatsoever, and yet here we are. Kinda.. hypocritical if you ask me."

"In the end, everyone is a fucking idiot." she had to hold in her laugh after his sentence. 

"Dabi." she called out for her friend. 

"You know this better than anyone, our lives are pointless. But-  
Y/N took a second to think through her mentally formed sentence. 

But even if that's true, let's make sure to change something. Make it even more pointless, but still make a change. The two of us. You and me. " she said with a firm look. 

"You and I? Make a change?" when Y/N didn't respond, Dabi scoffed. 

"A good one or a bad one?" he said jokingly, although his question made Y/N get lost in thought for a good second. 

"An...

evil one."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FEEDBACK IS VERY APPRECIATED


	12. Bonding

"My shoes-don't-fit me!." Y/N grunted out with annoyance to her blonde friend whilst she forcefully pulled her shoes onto her heel. Bakugou looked at her and clicked his tongue, as Y/N glanced around herself to catch the stares of her classmates. None of them were staring at her though, they were all preparing themselves for the next round of the sport's festival. 

"Don't get picky, look, they fit you just fine." 

"They're tight as fuck! My feet are suffocating!"

"Why would I give two shits?" Bakugou snapped back at her attitude, already getting annyoed with her.

"Come on, Katsuki! Go fetch me a new pair!"

"The fuck-I ain't your damn dog." once he spoke, Y/N's eyebrows flew to her forehead as she tilted her head, signalling that she was questioning him.

"What the fuck is it now?"

"Nothing, nothing. Just-uh, you're weirdly calm." 

"I'm always calm." he responded with a blunt tone. 

"No-you're not? Normally, you'd yell your heart and soul out at me for treating you like a dog." Katsuki's jaw visibly clenched as he 'tsked' away.

'Why isn't he saying anything?' she thought, and opened her mouth to speak again. 

"Hey, for real though, what's up with you?" as Y/N was about to step up and stumble to his walking figure in her tight shoes and put her had on his shoulder, when he grabbed her wrist out of a reflex. 

The weirdest thing about that was, his face was still neutreal. He wasn't cold, but he wasn't the way he normally is either. 

"Don't you dare worry for me." she snapped her wrist out of his grip with a flick and glared at him, now getting tired of his constant arrogance. 

"Listen man, I'm trying to be nice."

"Since when did you care enough to be nice?" he returned the same gesture. Knowing he was right, Y/N scoffed in disbelief. 

"Touche." 

"Leave me the fuck alone, I'm going outside." and with that, he sure made a dramatic exit because when Y/B turned around she found her classmates staring at her with curiousity and some even with worry. It was almost annoying. 

"(Fake Last Name)-san!" although a voice that stood out in the crowd happened to catch her attention the most, because once Midoriya called out to her, the stares she recieved from her classmates didn't matter much. 

Y/N flicked her gaze to the boy awkwardly waving at her with a nervous smile, as his green locks swayed around in the air. 

"Midoriya." without a too formal greeting, Y/N walked over to the table that Deku, Uraraka and Iida were resting at. 

Catching the suspicious gaze of Iida right before she sat down next to her green haired companion, Y/N kept her smile as friendly as it could get. 

"H-How are you?!" the boy cheered next to her, well, it wasn't exactly a cheer. More of a nervous exclamation. One that was said way too loud. 

"Uh-fine? A little fucking terrified though, I'm also a nervous wreck and my fucking shoes don't fit me-  
she shrugged at Midoriya. 

So I'd say it could be worse." the freckled male laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his neck when the sudden urge to look away afformed under the unusually intimidating girl's stare. 

He quickly gathered himself though, and tilted his head in question as he spoke. 

"You're scared too, (Fake Last Name)-san? That's a bit unexpected..." 

"Why so?" 

"O-Oh, well.. You appear to be confident in stressful situations, like back at the USJ, you kind of gave off a fearless energy, something like Kacchan." Midoriya spoke with that same expression he'd make whenever he was muttering. 

"Pffft-I mean if you say so, I'd gladly be known as the fearless (Fake Name)!" 

"Ah.." Midoriya hummed in understandment. 

"I'm not fearless though, I react to shit going down the same way any normal human would, except for I have a tendency to act like I can trick my fear." the girl placed her chin in her palm. 

"That is very courageous of you, (Fake Last Name)!" Iida added as the table laughed. 

"Courageous? I mean, hah, sure. I guess I didn't look at it like that." the girl streched out her back. 

'Just like All Might..' Midoriya thought to himself. All Might once told him he smiles to cover up and trick the fear inside of him, even though Y/N clearly didn't have the same motive as All Might, there were similarities. Y/N said she fakes confidence in order to trick herself, not her opponent. 

'She doesn't even recognize the bravery of her actions..'   
The other two at the table were happilly chatting meanwhile Midoriya gazed in Y/N's direction. 

He flinched when the girl stood up from her chair and pointed her thumb in an opposite direction. 

"I'm gonna go get a new pair of shoes, and probably something to eat. My energy here is really precious." her lip twitched in a playful smirk as she walked away from her three classmates who waved goodbye. 

"(Fake Name)-san is so cool!" Uraraka clenched her fists, as her lips streched into a wide grin full of admiration. 

"She's very exceptional. I almost feel honored to get to see her in full action today." Iida hummed into the can of orange juice he was sipping. 

Midoriya was listening to his friends' chattering, and mentally agreed at their statements. The girl really has proved herself to be a worthy opponent, someone to admire. Even back at the USJ, she was never hesitant or appeared scared, she was always in action and analyzing everything around herself.

He wondered how similar to Kacchan she was, or why she even applied to U.A.

They were obviously similar in many ways, but the exception was that Y/N didn't really recognize the acts of bravery and courage she showed. 

It was almost like she didn't even have a motive to be a hero. 

Come to think of it, he never asked her about her motive. 

Midoriya suddently flinched out of his seat and clumsily ran to the direction where Y/N left with no warning, leaving Iida and Uraraka to yell his name. 

As he made his way around the arena, he finally stumbled turned to a corner where to his surprise, Katsuki and Y/N were standing. 

Bakugou seemed angrier than he was moments before, with his left hand gripping Y/N's shoulder and holding her to one spot.

Midoriya leaned against a wall, and even though his guilt for overhearing their conversation rose each second, he still kept listening. 

"Make it through the first round, got it?" his usual gruff voice was replaced by a more serious and neutreal tone. One which would speak to Y/N as a comrade, a friend more than an rival. 

Midoriya couldn't catch Y/N's voice replying.

"Hey...Are you listening?" Bakugou questioned. Y/N on the other hand, removed his hand from her shoulder and laughed. 

"I was planning on doing that anyways." she smirked at him, as he nodded in nothing but acknowledgment. 

"And.. give it your all. If you're planning on standing in the same rank as me, then you better be the real deal."

"Gotcha, Katsuki." she eased the thickness of the air between them, as Bakugou turned headed his own way. 

'Since when.. were they so close?' it was a surprise to Midoriya, almost utter shock, how naturally their conversation went. He probably didn't want it to sound like it, but Bakugou encouraged Y/N. Whether he was aware or not. 

An unfamiliar feeling of annoyance bubbled up in Midoriya's chest upon the thought, as he soon peeked over to see Bakugou was out of the picture. 

He turned the corner and called out the girl's (fake) name. 

"Midoriya? What are you-

"Why do you want to be a hero?!" with no time wasted, Midoriya asked. 

The female in front of him processed his question for a moment, and with a voice full of hesitation, she responded. 

"Wow I didn't-expect THAT question."   
Midoriya was silent. 

"Well, I'd say I don't have a specific motive." even Midoriya was a bit surprised at her response. Someone who tried to be as understanding as possible, he was getting pretty irritated.

"Do you even want to be a hero?" Y/N's breath hitched in her throat. Since when was he so blunt, dammit? Is he onto her? After a good minute of silence, Midoriya spoke again. 

"Then what are you doing here?" when she still didn't answer, he continued. 

"No wonder you don't recognize any heroic acts of yours. You don't even want them-  
Midoriya's eyes widened in realization. 

Could it be you're trying to trick yourself?" he recalled after remembering her words. 

'I'm not fearless though, I react to shit going down the same way any normal human would, except for I have a tendency to act like I can trick my fear.' he remembered as his gaze travelled up to meet the half lidded look his friend was giving him. 

"Wow, didn't take you for a thinker." Midoriya's eyes narrowed at the girl's statement.

"But.. why are you here, really? U.A has so many promising students, many of them with motives and actual ambitions! So many of them-don't even get to accomplish anything! Why was such a revolutionary spot in the 1-A class given to someone like you!" 

"Like me?!" the girl laughed in mockery. 

"I'm just saying the truth! You don't even want to be here! But so many people who WANT to don't get these opportunities-

"If you think for a second I give a shit about that then I'm sorry to break it to ya but you'd be fucking wrong." 

"But why don't you just give your spot to someone who needs it-

"You know, Midoriya. I'm starting to think this isn't about me anymore." the boy in question paused. 

"What do you-

"It's about you, isn't it? You're the 'people i should give my spot to' aren't you?" it was his turn to silently debate what he should say next. 

"You think no one's noticed? Honestly, when Katsuki told me you lied to him about being quirkless your whole lives, that almost made sense." the girl smirked at Midoriya's dumbfounded expression. 

"But now.. Now it's different, isn't it? Something happened to you.. That's the thing, right?" Midoriya couldn't deny, he couldn't lie, nor he could tell the truth. He could only clench his fists that stood by the sides of his hips. 

"Tell me then Midoriya..  
the girl paused.

What's your relationship with All Might?" that was his breaking point. Tears prickled in the corners of Midoriya's emerald eyes as he wiped them away before they could reach his cheeks. 

"Wha-  
at the sight of the boy getting emotional, Y/N thought about apologizing, maybe she's taking it too far. Maybe she isn't. He deserved it, prying in her business. Little scum. 

"You're so pathetic, Midoriya."   
she spat out in a cold tone, brushing off the crippling guilt burning her throat. 

"I'm sorry..." she heard the boy mumble, which almost made her stumble on her own feet. 

"What did you say?" she asked, although Midoriya wasn't paying his attention to her. 

"I'm sorry...   
as she was about to reach out to grab his shirt, a sentence he said made her stop in her tracks. 

"I'm sorry.. Allmight." the girl froze, as her hand was left hopelessely hanging in the air. 

He was apologizing... why?   
And why to.. him?

Before she had a chance to find out herself, Midoriya lifted himself from his knees and looked Y/N in the eyes, showing little signs of losing the sparkle of fear he had moments earlier. 

"I'll tell you all I can tell, but only if you tell me everything you can." Y/N took a second to think about the proposal, before she nodded. 

"I get to ask the questions." Midoriya nodded. 

"How did you recieve a quirk, Midoriya? Is what Bakugou said true? Did you lie-

"No. I-I didn't. My quirk...  
Y/N awaited his continuation. 

It was passed onto me, like a sacred torch." with a nod, Y/N awaited Midoriya's question. 

"Why are you here?" his tone was serious, but had a worried undertone to it. 

"Why do you care so much? Does it give you some sort of motivation? What is it about me being here that's so unnerving to you?" Y/N avoided direct approach to the question, in hopes Midoriya would actually answer her question. 

"You.. Back when we were talking about you being courageous, what you said-it reminded me of something All Might said once, and the things you showed to be capable of during the USJ attack just left me thinking.. Why does someone with so much potential have no urge to do what they signed up for?" the boy answered calmly. 

"Midoriya.. I'm not even close to All Might. I don't know how you came to that conclusion but my courage isn't even close to whatever you had in mind." 

"B-But you-

"My courage is something that can only be faked. Everything you saw? Back at the USJ? It was all fake, all the bravery, all the boldness and strength." Midoriya didn't even know how to respond to her. She wasn't lying to him, he couldn't detect any dishonesty in her voice or eyes. 

He was beyond confused, how could she fake all that? How far did she go for all of it to appear so natural and real? 

Well the answer to that was simple. 

"It's just as I said, I don't have a reason to be here." 

She was a villain, remember?

"I'm not hero material, Midoriya." 

She knew what would happen. 

"So you just.." Izuku was left staring at the ground.

So why was she the one that had to be brave?

"This information obviously has some sort of value to you. I don't know what it is, and I don't think you know either, truthfully speaking. Whether it's a motivation, or some other benefit, I know for a fact it can't be curiousity on it's own. So I'm not going to question it any further." Midoriya was left speechless for a moment, and as she noticed his confused expression, she had to add just one thing before she ended the conversation. 

"But I ask one thing of you." as if it was a reflex, the freckled greenette flickered his gaze to the tall/short female in front of him. 

"You can't question anything yourself either." 

"Wh-

"Don't look further into anything, stick to the things I told you. Don't let your curiousity get the best of you, Midoriya." stuffing her hands in her pockets, Y/N was preparing herself to walk past her friend.

"It'll just ruin the experience." she shot him a smile which he returned with a firm nod and a shaky smile.

When she was a few steps behind him, Y/N turned around. 

"Hey Midoriya!" her voice echoed through the room, reaching Izuku's eardrums in less than a second. 

"You-Call me Y/N. It's an old nickname of mine." Midoriya offered another smile and gave a thumbs up. 

"W-Will do! You can also call me I-Izuku if you want!" without another word, Y/N was gone before Midoriya could process her exit. 

'Y/N.. I don't know why... But I wish that we'd met before.. '


End file.
